One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by Bikerjohnny
Summary: Set after the first book, and Peeta is unknowingly replacing Katniss with Delly. Obviously jealousy flies causing Katniss to see her true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**So Im starting another story because i'm having trouble with this others. Also this will be good practise for writing in third person and I have wanted to write about this part for a while now. Unlike my other stories of love at first sight, she loves him but is confused, he loves her but he can wait. No! This is going to be different. Still P/K but P is getting distractions. This is not AU. It is OOC, and AT.**

**I am not discontinuing my other stories. I just had more ideas that don't fit on my other stories and need to be let loose. So here goes:**

**One step foward,Two steps Back**

**Rated M for Mature. If the purge is on when I get to this chapter it will be cenceserd untill safety.**

**Extended summary: The 74th hunger games are finally over. Peeta and Katniss have returned home just after Katniss stomped on Peeta's heart. This story depicts how he forgets about the pain, and in turn causes her to come back to him. (and then catching fire's main plot happens)!**

**Chapter Summary: It's the start of the story so what you would expect. Scene is set and some stuff happens...**

**Warning: No happy ending. Smut. Strong language. Also Gale fans have no place here. (He killed Prim...No forgiveness here)**

**Anyway here goes. One step foward, Two steps back. Chapter one: Not a Replacement**

**P.S All my victor village houses are the same. So if you want the description go to Overcoming all obstacles together.**

People who had never entered the games, only watched, would view this behaviour as strange. When they think of victors coming home, espically two 'lovers', they think of celebration and the flourishing of love. That is never the case, even when two of the victors are from the same game. Both of them clearly having feeling for each other, but their relationship can only move foward when the three words are said from her lips, but she is a coward. He feels betrayed, used and worthless. He mopes at home, wallowing in his sorrows. She mirrors his behaviour, and they could easily pull out of this rut, but it has been a month since their return and no contact has been made.

Today as the sun rises, A girl is on her way to Peeta's house. An old friend who could cheer up our melancholy friend. This girl is not Katniss though. It is Delly Cartwright, Peeta's old neighbour and his best friend. A completely platonic friendship, or so they thought.

There was a knock on his door, piercing the silence. Peeta's head pricked up as he looked for the source of the disturbence. He realised it was the doorhandle so he began to make the long journey towards the door. It was a 'long' journey due to the size of his house, but more importantly his leg. Peeta still hadn't adjusted to feel of this bionic leg and it felt out of place. Maybe it will take many years for him to adjust to the large implication.

Peeta's bright face returned as his eyes met with his best friend, both of them grinning happily. This was partly a facade because he felt extremely depressed after he found out that the love he thought he had was a charade, but only three people could bring a smile to Peeta currently and Delly was one of them. "Hi Delly!" He said exuberantly. Like her, he was bubbling with happiness, ready for the enjoyable day that lay ahead. "Hey Peeta, do you want to go down to the woods? Like old times?" How could he deny, they both knew it would help take his mind of the current situation. "Sure, want me to bring anything?"

"Bring your swimsuit, I found this great lake there! I can teach you to swim so we don't let your swimming pool go to waste" Delly knew how to swim due to her relatives at four that she visited ever so often. Most residents of 12 do not know how to swim due to the lack of large bodies of water, but there is one outside of the borders which is perfect for swimming. When Peeta and Delly were young they used to play in the woods, playing games like hide and seek. When they were 13 they stopped going due to the increase in Peacekeepers, so they just hung around the town.

Peeta swiftly grabbed his swim suit and walked shoulder to shoulder with Delly through the town. People still thought Peeta was with Katniss, so he did have to keep the lie up. Delly was just a friend he was hanging out with, then again that was what this was. Two best friends hanging out like old times. They reached the gate pretty quickly and began to climb through it. They both knew that the electricity would be off because Peeta turned off the power box when they were seven. This had also benifted other people, without them knowing. "So Delly, which way to the lake?"

Delly pointed in the direction of where she guessed the lake was at, a random guess at best. She was right though and they began to trudge towards the turquoise waters of the serene lake. The journey was taxing on Peeta's new leg so Delly helped Peeta through many of the branches and over some of the rocks. Untill Delly let go of a branch to early and it flung back spraying leaves all over Peeta. Quickly Peeta grabbed a pile of leaves and began to retailate, and a small war formed as they showered each other with leaves, giggling and laughing heartly as the played forgetting the horrors that had recently occured in Peeta's life. Peeta suddenly tripped over onto the grassy floor and Delly was standing over him with a large pile of leaves. She got down and straddled Peeta, then dropped a massive bunch of leaves on Peeta. "I win!" Peeta spluttered some leaves out of his mouth and shook the rest of his face. When his eyes were clear he came into clear eye contact with Delly's blue eyes. The deep sapphire eyes returning his gaze. Thier heads were very close, and moving even closer making them extremely nervous as theirs faces drew closer. Untill Peeta broke the tension and stood up knocking Delly flying and sending her into a laughing fit.

Little did the couple know that nearby, perched on a tree branch was a girl who's heart had just imploded. Gale was next to her bragging about a moose he had just caught, but she was paying not attention. Hey eyes were fixed on Peeta and Delly having their leaf war, riddled with laughter and happiness. All the world stopped for her when their heads grew dangerously close and she was anticpating the worst, bracing for her heart to shatter. Too her relief Peeta broke off and began to collect himself. Gale couldn't see what her gaze was fixated on, but could see her discomfort. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Nothing" She snapped back to make sure not to show her weakness. With great agillity she climbed down the tree and began to tail the couple all the way to the lake.

"Okay, I won't look while you change Peeta!" She said with a mocking tone, with slight patronisation. Peeta quickly changed out from his t-shirt and shorts into his swimming trunks. Behind a rock Delly threw on her two piece swim suit and they both turned around at the same time, completely shocked at what they saw. Peeta was more muscular than before, with a firm six-pack and defining muscles. Whereas Delly had gone more district 1 style, Lucsious blonde hair, drapped over her defined curves and smooth legs. From sight they were perfect for each other, like soulmates. They were identical with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Both with perfect bodies on the outside, but on the inside there was many emotions flooding around.

They stopped oggling each other an ran down towards the lake, but Peeta stopped in his tracks. "Peeta, climb up here" She said as she signalled to the rock she was on, so Peeta pulled himself up onto the rock with her. "So what excat-AHH" He was cut short from what he was saying as she shoved him hard into the pool. At first he began to sink like a stone, but then his flailing began to patternise and he rose above the water . As he spluttered water out he shouted "Delly, you are crazy! I could of drowned"

"Well you didn't and now your staying afloat" She pointed out smugly.

"Oh yeah! I am swimming! Or floating!"

"Try paddling around" She demanded. Peeta's head dunked a couple of times but then he started to put a method in and he was succsesfully doing a front crawl, it was sloppy and water was splashing everywhere, but he had grasped swimming. Katniss watched from a distance as her one private area in the woods was jepadised, she was filled with jealousy as they splashed each other and frollicked in the warm water. After about an hour Peeta and Delly decided to walk home, and they nearly discovered Katniss but she concealed herself behind some rocks. They walked home, through town, shoulder to shoulder again because they both knew the could not show any sign that they were dating, which they weren't but people misinterpret what they see.

When they arrived at Victor's village, Delly plonked herself onto the couch while Peeta was fussing around the Kitchen, making dinner. After an hour he had two bowls of tomato and basil soup ready for him and Delly. Little did he know that a pair of grey eyes were watcing him carefully, whishing that they were in that house, but she closed that door on herself when she said some confused blabber.

When they finished the dinner, they walked to the front door. They embraced as Peeta kissed her cheek, and she walked home in bliss at the joyful day she had just expeirence, and there in the shadows, Katniss was thinking _those lips are for me only!_

**There we go. Third person inbetween Hg and CF. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys and Girls (girls mainly), so I left this story for a while but this is probably one of my favourite. (You might think that cause there's only 5 to choose from that my comment was shallow but I also have 7 stories that haven't kicked off yet) The relationship between Katniss and Peeta between THG and Cf was disappointing for TM Peeta fans but can be so easily manipulated and after THG you can brainstorm millions of different outcomes. Such us no quarter quell, or a wedding, different types of quarter quells, pregnancies, general relationships forming and mucho more.**

**So onto my next point, soon I shall be dabbling into the Au (no hunger games) but with same characters. **

**Onto another point, I have finished my next dramatic piece of acting and have 10 days of rest before I do my last production and then I am free. I will try to write as much as possible before I start another production.**

**Quick Sumamry:**

**Last chapter Peeta was hanging out with Delly. They reveal that they have been into the woods many times, and Peeta was the one who cut the power to the fence (that point wasn't important but I felt like emphasising) Peeta and Katniss are not communicating and Peeta is getting closer and closer to Delly (unknowingly). Meanwhile Katniss is stalking Peeta as jealousy has caught a hold of her.**

**This Chapter: Stuff happens, cause if it didn't then there would be nothing to write about.**

After Delly had left, Peeta flung himself down onto the couch. He had brought a case of beer over and using the knife he always had on him (force of habit, he was really becoming Haymitch) he popped the cap off, threw his legs up onto the coffee table and indulged himself in some awful Capitol shows like _Districts got talent_ and _History of the Hunger games_. The history show was mainly re-runs of old shows with Claudius Templesmith pointing out certain tactics and certain landscapes that are of any interest. At first he was utterly disgusted at the show but after his fourth or fifth beer he started to settle down and enjoy the show, but when it reached the 74th games and how they are a huge milestone in Hunger Games history he quickly flicked the TV over to District's got Talent. When watching this he couldn't decide what was worse, going into the hunger games or having your creative talents exploited and insulted by very judgmental judges. Once it had ended he drank a lot of water to soothe his hang over in the morning and after he dragged his way upstairs and into his lovely king size bed. He didn't even change out of his clothes or close the curtains.

(Time Lapse!)

The fresh morning light illuminated Peeta as he groggily clawed his way out of his comfort prison. Luckily last night's water had only left him with a small headache and ruffled hair, no puking for Peeta! The small ache quickly worn off and he was back to running around his kitchen preparing some bread for his breakfast and another day with Delly.

At that very moment there were three knocks on the door. _Speak of the devil_. Peeta opened the door and welcomed Delly into his household, but over her shoulder he could see Prim signaling for him to come over.

"Hey Delly, wait in the kitchen I have to speak to someone."

She made her way into the kitchen as Peeta strolled/limped over to Prim.

"Hey Prim what do you need?"

"Well umm, I needed to speak to you about.. her." She said nervously and quietly as if to avoid being overheard.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Peeta replied.

"My sister." She whispered in a hushed tone.

"What about her?"

"You gave up on her and it's breaking her heart!"

"Gave up on her? What exactly do you mean?"

She pointed to the kitchen where Peeta knew Delly was located.

Peeta gave a hearty laugh. "Me and Delly have been friends for years. We are just catching up after the games and everything."

"Well Katniss thought differently and she is always looking over at your house. During nights she screams out for you as well."

"So she is having nightmares too, huh?" Peeta knew exactly what she was suffering but Peeta's therapy was painting and 'light drinking'.

"Can you just talk to her or something?" She pleaded.

"Our relationship is quite strained. I would love to talk to her but I want her to make the first move or else I might seem pushy or invading her personal space."

"I understand what you mean; anyway Katniss will be home soon. I want you to know though. With anyone else, no matter how forced the circumstances were, Katniss would never kiss anyone but her family." This filled Peeta with hope and overjoyed him.

"Goodbye Prim."

"Bye Peeta." She had a smile just like her sister. Peeta quickly pivoted as Katniss came into sight but was met by Delly's blue eyes.

"So Delly what exactly do you want to do today?" he asked, quickly trying to make it look like he was deep in conversation.

"Well now that school is over, lots of people from school are heading down to the slag heap to celebrate, but you need to bring booze to come."

Peeta gave a smirk. "I got just the stuff."

"Oh by the way, Katniss is shooting us acid glares!"

Peeta gave a small shrug. "Don't worry, She does that to everyone."

Peeta re-entered his house, grabbed to crates of his 'finest beer' and they began to trail the path down to the slag heap. A few people gave odd looks as Peeta carried about 30 bottles of beer but he was a victor and victors were known for strange behaviour.

The slag heap was not an eyesight to be remembered. Eye sore was the correct term. Mainly a flat dusty plain with one large pile of slag in the middle. The teenagers had gathered near the foot of the slag heap, about 30 of them next to a large pile of 'booze'.

"Yeah! I'm bringing the one and only Peeta, victor of district twelve!" A loud cheer erupted when they saw his face appear over the large mountain of beer. The cheer roared even louder when they realised what he was holding. Among the raves of the crowd Peeta could make out his older brother Rye, Madge, his best friend Mikal and many other friendly faces.

(TIME LAPSE!)

Peeta noticed that many of his friends were acting very awkward around him, avoiding any subject to do with children brutally stabbing each other to death. Many people were already tipsy and some were flat out drunk. The most popular girl in district twelve's school was Emilot who, while slurring her words, screamed out "Spin the bottle time!" The drunk and unresponsive crowd came alive again as they all rushed to get into the circle.

The game rules were simple, the bottle landed on someone and then it would spin again and the next person of opposite gender it lands would become a couple. The couple then go behind the slag heap for five minutes and do whatever the hell they want. We were drunk past the stage of inhibitions so no one really cared who they were paired with. The bottle began to claim many people such as Madge and my brother. Mikal and Emilot. Lindio and Candelos, and many more pairs. When the sun began to set, the bottle landed on Peeta and then Delly. While she was more than happy to go behind the slag heap, Peeta was very reluctant to follow. He knew the implications, quickly he looked at his watch. The clock hands made no sense but he knew it was late. He formulated a plan quickly.

"Shit I gotta goo call Snoow about the victoryy tour!" With the Peeta picked himself up, threw a some money on the ground "By youuurself some more boooze" and turned to leave.

Delly stumbled over to him as he was leaving. She screeched after him "Peeeeta wait, I can't remember the way hooome can I stay at yours? " She asked innocently shining her puppy eyes at him. How could he say no?

So together they stumbled and tumbled their way back to Victor's Village, every time they tripped over each other or themselves they would burst into hysterical giggling fits. Delly fell into a large pile of mud. "Loook Peeeta, Mud angel!" She burst out laughing as she flapped her arms and legs to make an angel in the mud. As Peeta tried to help her up he tripped on his own foot and collapsed next to her. Their laughing was uncontrollably and insanely high as they squelched through the mud and scrambled to get to their feet. When he looked up he realised he was right in front of the Everdeen household.

"Ahh Deeelly, it's the Evildeen house watch out before sheee hunts you!"

"AAAAH" They both screamed as they stagger ran back to their house. From a distance Katniss had been watching the entire diorama and gave a small smirk when Peeta tripped and ran into the statue in the centre of victor village, falling on his ass.

Eventually they made it to the refuge of their house. Delly quickly ran past Peeta. "Race you tooo the shower!"

Peeta proudly replied "I have uh.. one" he counted on his fingers "Two, three, four! Four showers. I have four showers!"

Peeta took the shower in the en suite to his bathroom while Delly took one of the guest bedroom showers. Peeta hadn't drunk as much as Delly, oddly enough, even though he was a borderline alcoholic. He was mainly sober after he was done, and changed into shorts for bed. Delly emerged later into his room with only a towel on.

"Heey Peeeta, what should I do for clothes? All mine are covered in mud."

"Just sleep in your underwear and I will wash your clothes tomorrow."

"Okay Dokes Peeta!" She giggled at her comment as she returned back to her bed, and with the liquor still in her veins she went to sleep extremely quickly.

Meanwhile Katniss could see through Peeta's living room window, Delly tearing off her shirt as she ran for the shower and Peeta hot on her trail. Tears threatened to breach her eyes as she took at guess at what they were participating in. _Oh how she wanted to be in that house with Peeta, but she just didn't have the courage. _It just wasn't that easy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again for some more **

**Review ansewring**

Don't worry Im not using Delly as a punching bag. I liked Delly and many authors use her very well to create jealosouy in Katniss when she is confused about her feelings. Usually Katniss is like "I don't love him , buts whats that warm feeling i get when I think about him" Then she sees Delly with him and Katniss is like " Hey, she is poaching my man" Then that leads to angry sex lemon scene which then leads to five pregant chapter scenes and then the author stops updating for months and eventually writes a chapter explaining why they haven't uploaded anymore. My point is that I won't abuse Delly...

So onto direct review answering

Mockingjay: Your review made me fall of my chair with laughter. With my previous statement up above I wasn't going to have Delly beaten up, but Katniss has been known to uphold a few mean verbal battles so maybe I can delve into that.

The guest under hotcoals review: I did plan to have a Katniss POV part where she discusses her feelings too Peeta's new chum. I will take your idea into serious consideration

Twilightlover and Peetame: I love you two sooo much, your reading another one of my stories. Huge thanks to you two! Peetame you haven't written any stories so I have nothing to return in the form of endorsment but Twilightlover has written two twilight stories. I haven't read twilight but Vampires suck helped me understand the premise.

Destined627: I plan for Katniss to get her man back when Peeta has unintentionally driven her up the wall and into the abyss.

**Rant of the Day**

There's two types of people I hate the most

People who clap when the plane lands

and

People who look behind them in the curtain call

**Shout out**

Read Lion's tooth

IT'S GREAT...

Also if anyone has access to the author of The other perspective. Tell them to update NOW.

**Anyway heres your story, lemons comes soon...(no promises though)**

Peeta's joints slowly cracked as he flicked his limbs back into place. He slowly rubbed the crust out of his eyes and let out a large yawn as he stretched out his cramped limbs. This hangover wasn't taking too much of a toll on him but the dryness in his throat and the pain in his forehead were quiet a pain. "Uggh I should stop touching the devil's nectar"

Why did his forhead hurt though, usually the pain was internal but he certainly felt external pain. Memory loss was the free prize as the bottom of his booze. _"Ahhh!" DONK. Peeta fell backwards on his ass just after running into the statue in the center of Victor Village._

Peeta phsycially shook as the memory flashed back to him "Oh God, what other surprises did you leave waiting for me" His next surprise being Delly in his kitchen cooking breakfast in only her underwear. Peeta mumbled to himself "Well that is surprising,well played God"

As he began to walk towards the kitchen to question why she was in his house, and only in her undergarments, but there was an urgent knock on the door so Peeta hobble ran towards the door. Quickly before opening he examined himself, his hair was normal and he was wearing a black shirt and bauge shorts. He looked normal so he flung the door open to be met by an angry Prim.

With a hushed but angry whisper she said "Peeta, I thought you said you were making an effort with Katniss. Why was she crying in her bedroom!"

"What! I haven't even talked to her yet. You told me yesterday and I already had plans so I was gonna do it today."

"Well she never cries and I think it has something to do with you!"

"Listen Prim, What could I have possibly done to make her cry when I haven't interacted with her since we got back."

Without missing a beat Prim pointed behind me to the slightly disheveled looking Delly "You did **That!"**

Peeta looked utterly shocked "I haven't done anything with her.. I don't think at least."

"Well find out!"

"Okay I will sort everything out, dont worry!"

This side of Prim is scary and a lot like...Katniss. Hmm she was rubbing off on Prim. After Prim had departed Peeta entered his kitchen. "So Delly do you remember much from last night. More importantly where are your clothes?" Peeta couldn't help but notice that she had grown a lot. D-cups maybe. _Wow I never thought I would have a dirty mind_. She had definatly lost the muffin top weight leaving her very thin.

"Oh my clothes are in the tumble dryer and should be dry soon." She replied with her overly high ptiched giggles.

"Okay... where did you sleep last night?"

"One of your guest bedrooms, why?"

Peeta silently thought _Oh thankyou sooo much Sub-conscious me_

"I made you breakfast as a thank-you for letting me stay here." Just as she had finished cooking there was the distincitive bell of the tumble dryer as it finished its last cycle.

"Anyway I gotta run so see ya soon Peeta!" She ran into the utillity room, grabbed her extremely creased clothes that were now clean and walked out Peeta's door. How presumptious it looked to see a slightly dishelved Delly, in very creased clothes leave Peeta's house after staying the night. Lukily no one saw her leave Victor's Village. Except Haymitch...and Katniss.

After Peeta had finished his meal he jumped in the shower, picked out some nice black jeans with a shirt that showed of his large muscles. After he was done putting colounge on and combing his hair, he grabbed a bottle of white alcahol and walked next door to Haymitch's house. When he knocked on the door he thought he heard voices. "Who is it!" Haymitch called out in a sing-song fashion.

"The goddamn liqour fairy, open up I have a crisis" I called in. Suddenly there was a lot of movement behind the door but eventually it swung open so Peeta came face to face with his old mentor. He was up and looked as though he had been up for a while. Two things very odd for Haymitch.

"Come in my boy, what's troubling you?"

Peeta trudged through a wasteland of obstacles to eventually get to the couch.

"Today, I plan to reconcile with Katniss but now I don't know if it is such a good idea"

"Explain a bit more, Im still hung over from yesterday. Dont expect a district 3 genius response outta me"

"Okay well Prim-"

"Who?"

"Katniss's sister!"

"Your banging her sister! Wow Mellark, little-"

"What! No! She just told me that Katniss seems to miss me and i should talk to her a settle things"

"So..."

"Well at first I didn't know if I should because she told me that it was an act. Then she goes out of her way to avoid me. Now Prim tells me she has been crying all last night, and I have no clue why. I could ask Delly if she would know-"

"Who's Delly?"

"An old friend of mine who I caught up with recently"

Haymitch gave out a hearty chuckle "And by caught up with, you mean doing twenty toes with! Swear if I was 20 years younger!"

"GET YOUR MIND OUT THE GUTTER! My heart still belongs to Katniss and I haven't done anything remotly romantic at all with Delly! In fact yesterday when we were doing spin the bottle I turned down Delly who was my pairing."

"So wait. You had a blonde lingerie model in your kitchen and your not tapping that! Wow Peeta, you know I hear that Gale kid is pretty hot you should look him up!"

"Very funny Haymitch, but I am loyal to Katniss and I will try my hardest to reconcile with her!"

"Wow! You two aren't even dating but she has your nads in her purse and can cock block you without even trying!" He says through hysterical laughter

"I should of know you would be zero help!"

"Why did you come to me for help anyway!"

"Dunno, I was hoping for Empathy. But I guess having someone to talk to is theraputic! See you later Haymitch."

"Okay,son wait! I have had a word with Katniss in the past and this whole reconcile bullshit is the right thing to do. She definatly misses you so you got my support. Also I been rootin for you two since Day 1!"

"Okay thanks Haymitch! You have earnt this bottle of white liqour"

"I gotta known though. Katniss ain't even that pretty but you pass up a blonde bombshell to be with ?!"

Peeta's answer was very simple but spoke volumes "Love makes you do crazy things."

"If your not gonna do anything about Delly. Can you ask her to wear a maid outfit and clean my house ever so often. Old man needs some entertainment!" He called after Peeta with a large chuckle.

"umm No!" And with that he swept out the door and back to his house to plan his speech for Katniss.

Meanwhile back in Haymitch's house he opened up the closet door with a large smirk. "Heard everything you need, Sweetheart?"

As she emerged from the cupboard with a large grin on her face "Im going to enjoy this reconciling!" Dirty thoughts flashing through her mind!

"You might have to put Big boob blondie in her place first thought!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rants and Banter comes next chapter or something...**

**Heres the content:**

**One Step Foward, Two Steps Back**

**Chapter 4**

Peeta frollicked on her door step awhile, not ringing the door bell as he struggled to think. _Umm Hi Katniss wanna hang out some time...No to random_

_Please Go out with me? Too desperate _

_Will you marry me? Again alittle desperate_

_How about Casual? Sup Katniss.. no i'm not from district 11, cant pull that off_

_Wanna bang? Little too foward!_

_Damn, I used to be so good with words and now I have nothing!_

_hmm how about fond memories? Hey Katniss, remember the time when we...killed those kids..._

_Or how about the time I threw you the bread so you wouldn't starve... wow we don't have any fond memories_

_Pick up lines maybe? I just learnt to swim, let me demostrate the breast stroke! Definatly no_

_What if Prim or her mother answers?_

_Hi it's Peeta can I talk to Katniss?_

_Wow I just realised you can make Penis and Katpee out of our names... should I open with that? _

Just before Peeta could think of anything charming or funny to open with the door flung open to meet Katniss. _Peniss, I mean Perfect! Clear your mind,say Hello. _

"Hillo Katniss, I mean Hello!" _Smooth..._

Even though Katniss had anticipated his arrival her hands had suddenly become clammy and she too was lost for words. "Uhh Hi Peeta, what do you want?"

"Well, it's been so long since we last talked so I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner?"

This is it, Katniss thought to herself excitedly. "Sure let me just throw something nice on!" Peeta beamed at her "Ok come over as soon as your ready!" and before the door had even shut he was sprinting home and she was jumping up the staircase and speeding toward her room.

They both muttered to themselves as one tried to look presentable and the other had to whip up and unplanned meal.

"Chicken and bread! No, this is Katniss not feeding a dog!" He toiled as he flicked through random recipie books written by obviously homosexual celebrity chefs.

"Gotta look nice, a dress and...the stuff that goes in your ears. Ear rings!"

"lamb stew.. lamb stew..lamb stew" He repeated methodically as he searched for the recipie, flicking rapidly through the books

Katniss stopped completely when she opened up the make-up box given to her by her prep team. "What the hell does this do...?"

"Heat to 60 for an hour...shit i don't have time for that! Umm 100 for...45 minutes that should work!"

"What the hell does...Mascarar do. Do I put lipstick and lip gloss on? Does a red dress go with green shoes?"

"Where are the goddam plums!"

"Do you wear socks with high heels?"

"Add red wine! SHIT, Haymitch drank it all! Hmm will white alchol work?"

Finally Katniss decided on a short black dress, black high heels and no make-up because she had no clue what to do with any of the make-up.

On Peeta's end he had a managed to brew up some gloopy mess that was edible and after tasting he realised it was nicer than it looked. He managed to find some wine for the sauce and considered adding alot more than necessary to 'lighten the mood' but decided not to get Katniss drunk.

When the doorbell rang he quickly examined his attire. A thin black short sleeved shirt, dark jeans and some polished black shoes. His hair was gelled and combed back. The drinking hadn't really made any effect but his eyes did have the dark lines under them. He open the door and his jaw nearly unhinged. "...Wow Katniss you look...Amazing!"

Her face began to blush as she replied "Thanks,you look great too!" After an awkward silence she began to shuffle nervously on his doorstep "Come in, I have the dinner ready!"

She cautiously entered his house and walked down the hallway to the dinning room and because their houses were the same she obviously knew her way around. When they sat down she eyed the meal carefully. "You trying to kill me, Peeta?"

"I guess you don't recognise it then?" He said with a smirk.

"Umm no!"

"Its lamb stew with plumbs. I seem to remember you saying it was your favourite!"

"That doesn't look like lamb stew, but thank you!"

"Okay dig in!" As he sat down she began to scoop slowly as the thick mess. But her face lightened when she tried the atrocity. "Not much too look at but this is really nice!"

"Yeah it was rushed a little bit it turned out okay." Peeta clearly remembered his escapades in the kitchen.

Peeta broke the next silence to follow, "So what have you been up to recently, oh and I have disabled the bugs and cameras so feel free to say what you want."

"Oh you know, hunting, a little cooking, bit of cleaning, buying stuff I always wanted. Bit of stalking and observing."

Peeta was left confused at the last part. "Stalking your prey or what?"

"Yeah something like prey!" She replied with a sly grin.

Katniss thought too herself _If he doesn't mention Delly he is probably dating her._ "What about you Peeta?"

"Baking, Painting, I took up guitar aswell to pass some time. Also I have been seeing an old friend. You remember Delly right, blonde,loud and always happy. Yeah she taught me to swim recently. Might come in handy seeing as our houses have swimming pools."

Katniss was only focusing on his catagorisation of Delly. _An old friend, she needed to know_. "So she's just an old friend?" Her voice laced with malice and acid.

Peeta gave a small chuckle "She is too me, what Gale is too you!"

She didn't believe him so the interagation contiued as she continued to slosh down the lam stew. "So your best friend who is like a sibling too you!"

"Wow, hit the nail on the head-"

"But Gale doesn't cook in my kitchen in his underwear!"

Peeta's eyes opened wider "Funny misunderstanding...you see we went to celebrate school being over-"

"You don't go to school!"

"Are you going to let me finish or just interupt. Anyway I went with Delly because I have acess to booze. So we went to the party and we both got a little drunk-"

"Hardly a little drunk!" _So she had seen me!_

"You know everytime you interupt someone your name gets put in the reaping bowl. Sorry mother's influence. Anyway she fell in some mud-"

"On my front lawn!"

Peeta ignored her last interuption and continued "So while I washed her clothes she slept in the guest room and in the morning she waited for her clothes to dry. Then she left and I visited Haymitch for a while."

Katniss felt like a idiot. Even though she wasn't dating him, she was still making him feel guilty with suspicion. "Oh." Was all she could say.

Again Peeta broke the silence after a minute or two "You ready for the victory tour? We only have about a month left before were back on the train!"

"I really don't want to go, I hate all things capitol! This stupid tour is just something to make us feel guilty and so we have to meet the families of our kills. I don't want to meet Glimmer or Marvel's family."

They returned to silence after her admission untill dinner was finished. And to Peeta's surprise, Katniss broke the eerie silence and with complete seriousness asked "Want to go swimming in your pool?"

Peeta could think of many reasons why not to go swimming right now. _My leg,we just ate, its nearly midnight and most of all the swimming trunk problem I will have if Katniss is in a swim suit._ But even over his best judgement his lips still released "Sure!" She beamed at him and said "I'm wearing my swim suit under this so I'll just get ready!" I can see where she got the idea of swimming from because over my shoulder is the glass doors leading out into the back garden with the swimming pool. She had already ran past him and was outside testing the tempurature of the pool. He muttered to himself "Fine I'll go grab some loose trunks"

Katniss had ripped off her small dress leaving her in the black bikini she wore. The pool wasn't overly warm but still enjoyable. When Peeta returned their faces matched each other, utterly shocked.

_I should of got looser trunks_

_He should of got looser trunks and I should probably stop checking him out_

When they managed to tear their eyes away they both jumped into the pool and the next hour was filled with frollicking and spalshing as they happily interacted. The sign to stop was whenshe gave a loud yawn "What time is it Peeta?" He glanced at his watch

"One oclock!"

Her face suddenly grimaced. "I defiantly need to get home!" She didn't even bother to towel off as she grabbed her clothes and headed for the door. When he reached the door she looked up at him with fiery eyes. "We should do this again sometime, I had real fun! So umm see you soon Peeta." And before she could even think about it she pressed her lips to his surprised ones. He tasted like lamb stew and some baking ingredients and she loved the taste. Slowly she pulled away but was out the door as he called out for her.

He slowly stammered out "N-n-no problem,see you soon!" and they both collapsed into their beds with each other on their minds and a grin on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this Chapter is so short but it is leading up to some good stuff so stay tuned. A bit of an anti-Gale chapter here as the couple torture him (not literally)**

It had been one week since the incident between Katniss and Peeta. They only gave each other a shy hello if their paths crossed but both were wanting to ask about the kiss. At the end of the week Katniss asked Peeta if he would like to come to her house at 10oclock at night for an _informal_ dinner. The fact that she mustered the courage to do this surprised them both but nevertheless, ten oclock on the dot he was ringing her doorbell.

The evening was very pleasant as they shared wine and ate game that Katniss had just caught. The real fun began when they both sat crossed legged on the kitchen island, sipping wine.

Katniss threw her head back in a laugh "Hah! You couldn't be an arsehole Peeta. Your a goody-twoshoes!"

Peeta feigned looking offended "Hey, I can be bad!"

The genuine look of surprise on her face brought a smile to both of their faces. "Oh really!"

"How about a small wager then!" Peeta insisted, struggling through both their laughing.

"Fine, I bet you couldn't be bad or offensive in the slightest to the next person at my door! Anyone, except my Mother and Prim!"

"Your on, how much?"

"You lose and I...get a repeat of last week! You win and I get a repeat of last week!" They both knew she was referring to the goodnight kiss.

"So either way we're making out?" Peeta was extremely surprised at her fowardness.

"Yeah."

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Katniss leant back a bit to get a better angle through the kitchen bay window. "It's Gale!"

Peeta's face lit up. "I have the best idea!" He sprinted upstairs and quickly found what he wanted. Stripping down to his boxers he threw the pink and fluffy dressing gown on that belonged to Katniss and ran to the door.

The rage and confusion on Gale's face was immediate. "Mellark! What the hell are you doing here?"

Peeta nonchalantly swirled the wine is his glass, "Well it's late at night, I have some wine and I am wearing Katniss' robe. I thought they taught you to 'infer' in school!" He could here Katniss burst into hysterics in the other room.

The veins in Gale's forehead appeared as he seethed. "I need to talk to Katniss!" He said, gritting through every word. "Honey, you decent?" Peeta called out. Gale was suddenly picturing ripping off Mellarks head.

Katniss couldn't help but play along, "Give me a minute" Her laugh echoing through the hallways. While Katniss pretended to prepare, Peeta turned back to face Gale "So, Gale, What brings you to our humble abode at this time of day?"

"I need to talk to Katniss in private," and with as much sarcasm and malice as possible "Is that okay with you!"

"Fine, only problem I have is that the door is open and the draught is very cold on my bare skin !" Peeta made it clear he was only in the bathrobe, concelaing his boxers to up the image. Peeta took another nonchanlant sip of his wine to keep up the millionaire playboy look.

After an awkward silence, Gale grumbled some obscenities and left slamming the door, not even saying goodbye. Peeta re-entered the kitchen, grabbed a new bottle of wine,refilled the galsses and propped himself back on the island with Katniss. "Told you I can be bad!"

Katniss had been laughing so hard small tears were falling, she eventually collected herself "Im gonna have to deal with that soon!"  
"Yeah probably"

Then Katniss looked at Peeta expectantly but he was fiddling with some cooking cutlery and his wine glass. She tried to do the best Effie impression she could muster, "Ahem, how improper!"

"What?!" His confused glare, nearly making her burst into laughter.

"We had a wager." She stated matter-o-factly.

Peeta didn't even have to speak as their lips slowly connected and mirrored each other. Slowly mouthing inaudible words at each other, he tasted like dough and dill while she had the aroma of grass and pine leaves. The kiss started to deepen as her tongue slowly entered his mouth and he opened his eyes slightly to peek a look because he was honestly surprised.

He was about to be pushed onto his back when Prim trotted into the room. Katniss repelled away from me, her cheeks the colour of a tomato. "Oh, uhh, Hi Prim. Why are you up so late?" Prim's suspicous glace transfered to me."Why is he in your dressing gown?"

Peeta let out a small chuckle as he began to trail off "Funny story..."


	6. A Plea for Help

Hello friendly viewers

After discontinuing lots of my other stories after my inspiration dried up. I have had near to none free time to myself due to various commitments.

But that all changes now...hopefully

Anyway, I am going to take this story to the end as it received quite positive reviews

Which leads me too my main point.

It has been a good 4 or more months since I wrote for this story and any ideas have defiantly dissipated. So, that queues for you to jump in.

Hopefully your reaction was "Gasp ,ME?!"

Yes, well I need your ideas for some next chapters, whether it be a small idea, quote or line that you wish to be added, or a structure for an entire chapter. I welcome every single idea. All I need is for you to PM me or review this story with any contribution possible.

Small side note, the quality of the story should increase as I can spend a lot more time on it and I now have spell check.


End file.
